Persaingan Para Seme
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Bersainglah dengan sehat yaa. Kalau mau bersaing, pake cara yang modalan dikit./"Woy! Enak aja lo! Naruto milik gue!"/"Bukan! Milik gue!"/"Yang deketin Deidara, gue cincang habis tubuhnya!"/"Coba kalo berani!"/"Nar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sama mereka sih, un?"/"Hah? Apa katamu?"/


Persaingan Para Seme

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Romance/Humor/Friendship

Rated: T

Chara: [Naruto Uzumaki . Deidara], dan para cowok-cowok keren

Summary: Bersainglah dengan sehat yaa. Kalau mau bersaing, pake cara yang modalan dikit./"Woy! Enak aja lo! Naruto milik gue!"/"Bukan! Milik gue!"/"Yang deketin Deidara, gue cincang habis tubuhnya!"/"Coba kalo berani!"/"Nar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sama mereka sih, un?"/"Hah!? Apa katamu!?"/

A/N: Ketularan fujo. -,-" *emang dulunya Natsu fujo kok*

Ini sekalian untuk warning, buat cowok, jangan baca dah daripada mual-mual gak jelas. FanFic ini untuk para fujo.

Untuk para fujo, silahkan membaca! ^^ ini oneshoot. Bila ada kekurangan, mohon maaf ya.

Oh ya, disini Yahiko penampilannya kayak Pein, tapi matanya gak rinnegan.

Gak ada lagi yang bisa Natsu katakan disini. Silahkan menikmati! ^^

Disclaimer: Hanya Masashi Kishimoto lah yang mempunyai hak kepemilikan atas para chara Naruto Shippuden seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

**GEDUBRAK!**

**CLANG! TING! **

Suara apaan tuh ya? Kayak suara lagi perang aja ya.

Emang iya kok.

Tuh liat aja ada sekelompok cowok-cowok keren lagi lempar-lemparan kursi yang diambil dari gudang, adu sumo, sama adu lampu panjang.

"Menyerah aja lo! Lo gak bakalan bisa dapetin dia!" bentak seorang cowok keren berambut putih klimis lagi adu sumo sama seorang cowok berambut hitam jabrik. Yang rambut putih klimis namanya Hidan Yagure.

"Enak aja! Tobi bisa dapetin Deidara-_senpai_ apapun caranya!" oh, jadi yang jabrik namanya Tobi toh.

"Hah! Muka anak-anak kayak lo mana ada yang mau!" maki Hidan.

"Wek! Rambut ubanan kayak Hidan-_senpai _mana ada yang sudi!" maki balik Tobi.

"Apa lo kate?!"

Berlanjutlah adu saling maki-memaki sambil dorong-dorongan diantara Hidan dan Tobi.

Mari kita beralih ke cowok-cowok ganteng yang lagi lempar-lemparan kursi.

"Makan ni kursi!" seorang cowok berambut orange jabrik dengan wajah bertindik melempar sebuah kursi ke arah seorang cowok berambut merah dengan wajah yang manis dan tampan itu.

"Eits!" si cowok rambut merah yang bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu dengan sigap menghindari dari serangan kursi cowok rambut orange jabrik yang bernama Yahiko.

"Heh! Lo aja yang makan 'ndiri!" Sasori lempar balik kursi yang dilempar Yahiko. Yahiko menghindar.

"Lo jangan sentuh Deidara kalau lo gak mau mati!" bentak Yahiko.

"Katakan itu kembali bila lo berhasil mendapatkannya!" Sasori lempar patahan kursi ke arah Yahiko. Yahiko menghindar.

"Gue bakalan ngedapetin Deidara!"

"Ngibul dari mana lo, hah!? Deidara lebih pantes sama gue!"

"Huahah! Apa!? Lo yang kayak boneka begitu mana sudi si Deidara!"

"Muka lo yang penuh tindikan kayak gitu si Deidara pasti ogah!"

Begitu seterusnya sambil saling lempar-lemparan kursi antara Sasori dan Yahiko.

Mari kita beralih ke cowok-cowok tampan yang lagi main saber light alias adu lampu panjang.

"Mati lo! Mati lo! Mati lo!" seorang cowok rambut merah sebahu dengan poni menutupi sebelah wajahnya juga matanya yang unik itu beradu lampu panjang yang gak nyala itu dengan seorang cowok rambut hitam panjang yang diikat. Yang rambut merah namanya Uzumaki Nagato sedangkan yang rambut hitam panjang namanya Uchiha Itachi.

"Lo yang mati!" seru Itachi.

"Elo!"

"Lo!"

"Elo, keriput!"

"Lo, mata reagge!"

"Terima ini, kakek-kakek!" Nagato mengarahkan pedang lampunya ke arah jidat Itachi. Itachi dengan sigap menahannya dengan pedang lampunya. Setelahnya, kedua pedang pecah berhamburan ke lantai.

"Bego! Malah lo pecahin!" maki Nagato.

"Secara gue nahan serangan lo pake pedang gue, pecah lah!" elak Itachi.

"Kalo lo gak nahan dan biarin serangan gue kena jidat lo, kan gak pecah!"

"Sembarangan lo, rambut cabe! Udah! Ada cadangan, kan!?" Itachi ngambil pedang lampu lagi dari tumpukan-tumpukan pedang lampu di tepi dinding. Nagato ngambil juga. Oh, ada cadangan, ternyata.

"Benjol lo, banci lampu merah!" Itachi ngarahin pedang lampunya ke arah kepala Nagato, Nagato nahan pake pedangnya. Kali ini tidak pecah, kan baru sekali berbenturan.

"Gak ada yang bisa milikin Deidara selain gue!" seru Nagato.

"Mata lo buta ya!? Dilihat dari mana-mana juga lo kagak cocok sama Deidara!"

"Kayak lo cocok aja, kakek-kakek!"

"Gue emang cocok, cabe!"

"Lo cocok sama nenek-nenek!"

"Lo cocok sama tomat, cabe!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya yang terjadi di antara Nagato dan Itachi.

Sebenarnya mereka lagi dimana sih?

Mereka tuh lagi di koridor sekolah tua di area sekolah mereka. Sekolah tua itu gak dipake lagi dan pindah ke gedung sekolah sebelahnya yang baru. Jadi bebas aja mau ngapain di gedung sekolah yang lama.

Jadi gak ada yang protes kan?

Palingan hantu penunggu sekolah yang protes.

Mereka tuh murid sekolah Rikudou International School. Mereka anak kelas 2 SMU. Yang namanya Tobi juga anak kelas 2 SMU sama seperti mereka kok. Palingan si Tobi manggil mereka dengan suffiks 'senpai' itu cuma manggil doang, kagak serius.

"HUWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" mereka semua terperanjat kaget mendengar suara sekeras toa orang lagi demo, tetapi tetap melaksanakan perang mereka. Tak lama, ada beberapa cowok lagi kejar-kejaran di koridor. Mereka berpapasan sama mereka yang anak kelas 2 SMU.

Mereka berhenti dan ikut-ikutan adu sumo, lempar-lemparan kursi, sama main saber light.

"Langkahin dulu mayat gue kalo mau dapetin Naru!" seorang cowok rambut coklat dengan tato warna ungu di pipinya beradu sumo dengan cowok rambut hitam jabrik pake kacamata hitam. Yang rambut coklat namanya Inuzuka Kiba dan yang pake kacamata namanya Aburame Shino.

"Gak usah sombong dah lo, muka anjing puddle!" maki Shino.

"Lo, sok-sok keren biar mirip Justin Tim**-tiiit-**lake! Pake kacamata segala!" maki Kiba.

"Parno lo! Ini tradisi turun temurun keluarga Aburame yang _highclass _tauk! Untuk pake kacamata hitam!"

"Huek! _Highclass_!? Mimpi lo jangan sampe ke amrik! Apaan tuh, tradisi turun temurun!? Mana ada tradisi turun temurun di suruh pake kacamata, _insect-complex_!"

"Daripada lo! Masa semua anggota keluarga lo punya anjing gede semua sih!? Ampe nama marga pake huruf kanji anjing! Muka lo juga mirip anjing!"

"Lo mau mati!?"

"Lo juga!?"

Halah, lewat saja pertarungan mereka. Bahasa kotor semua. Kita beralih ke cowok-cowok yang main lempar-lemparan kursi.

"Terima ini!" seorang cowok ngelempar kursi ke arah cowok yang jadi lawannya yang lagi berlindung di balik meja terbalik. Yang ngelempar kursi itu namanya Nara Shikamaru sedangkan yang lagi berlindung namanya Hyuuga Neji.

"Ngelempar kursi aja kagak bisa!" Neji balas lempar kursi ke arah Shikamaru, Shikamaru menghindar.

"Lo gak katakan itu pada diri lo sendiri, banci!?" Shikamaru lempar dua kursi ke arah Neji, Neji lompat ke belakang.

"Mata lo rabun ya, kepala nanas!? Lo juga gak bisa ngelempar!" Neji balas lempar kursi.

"Lo yang rabun, banci! Mata lo putih begitu kayak orang buta!"

"Lo muka ngantuk, nanas!"

"Lo, banci! Pokoknya lo gak bisa dapetin Naru sampai nyawa lo terbang ke akhirat!"

"Lo gak bakalan dapetin hati Naru sampai kepala nanas lo dipotong!"

"Banci nyasar!"

"Nanas berjalan!"

"Waria buta!"

"Nanas ketiduran!"

Baiklah, mari kita beralih ke cowok-cowok yang lagi main saber light dengan meminta kepada Nagato dan Itachi.

"Ayam kampung!" maki seorang cowok rambut merah dengan lingkar hitam di matanya dan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya, Sabaku no Gaara.

"Rakun cemen!" maki seorang cowok rambut emo raven dengan mata onyx, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lo, ayam kampung!"

"Lo, rakun cemen! Sana masuk hutan!"

"Lo sana makan jagung!"

"Lo yang nanem!" Sasuke mengarahkan lampu panjang bin tidak nyala yang ia sebut pedang Kusanagi ke arah dagu Gaara.

"Lo cari bibitnya!" Gaara menahan serangan Sasuke dengan lampu panjang binti tidak nyala yang ia sebut pedang Transformers Optimus Prime.

"Lo cari airnya!"

"Lo cari ladangnya!"

"Hn, gara-gara lo, kita jadi ngomong ladang jagung!"

"Lo yang mulai!"

"Bukan, tapi elo!"

"Lo, ayam biru!"

"Lo, rakun usuratonkachi!"

"Lo mau mati!?"

"Lo yang gue matiin duluan!"

"Jangan sentuh Naru, ayam sok keren!"

"Itu kalimat gue, justru lo yang gak boleh! Rakun sok dingin! Padahal lo sebenarnya gila!"

"Sini! Coba lo matiin gue!" Gaara menunjuk dagunya sendiri dengan jempolnya.

"Haat!" Sasuke ngarah pedang KUSANAGI-nya ke arah kepala Gaara. :v

"Terlalu lambat!" Gaara nahan pake pedang TRANSFORMERS OPTIMUS PRIME-nya. -_-

Sudahlah, Natsu bisa-bisa darah tinggi nonton perang mereka. -_-

Mereka tuh anak kelas satu SMU itu.

Sepertinya mereka melakukan perang saudara karena sedang memperebutkan gadis cantik.

Bukan, Natsu salah ngomong. Maksudnya cowok alias uke manis idaman mereka.

Mereka yang lagi berperang itu sok jadi seme keren bin kuat untuk mendapatkan hati uke idaman mereka yang lagi pusing 7 keliling komplek karena nyari mereka semua.

Mari kita beralih ke uke yang mereka idamkan.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Persaingan Para Seme=**

.

.

.

"Duuh, kemana sih mereka semua?" seorang cowok rambut pirang jabrik dengan manik mata seindah warna langit biru cerah, di pipinya ada tanda lahir mirip kumis rubah. (kumis kucing terlalu _mainstream_)

Dialah uke idaman para seme kelas satu SMU.

JREEEEEENGGG!

UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Itulah nama sang uke idaman para Sasuke cs.

"Gak tahu, un. Tiba-tiba mereka lari entah kemana. Seenaknya aja ninggalin kita di toilet, un." Sahut seorang cowok yang juga berambut pirang hanya saja rambutnya panjang yang setengah diikat. Setengah bagian wajahnya tertutupi poni pirang panjang.

Dialah uke idaman para seme kelas dua SMU.

JREEEEEEENGGG!

NAMIKAZE DEIDARA!

Itulah nama sang uke idaman para Yahiko cs.

Mereka lagi nyari temen-temennya yang tiba-tiba kabur pas lagi mereka semua lagi buang air di WC berdiri. (yang untuk cowok buang air itu lhooo, tahu kaaaan?)

"Masa sih mereka kabur karena ada hantu, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Gak mungkin! Masa ada setan di siang cerah begini?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

**BRAK!**

**GEDUBRAK!**

**CLANG! TING!**

**DUAK! DUAK!**

**BRUAAAAGGGHHH!**

"_What the fuck is that_!?" Deidara terlonjak saat mendengar suara berisik gila pas ngelewatin gedung sekolah tua.

"_What is happeningggg_?" Naruto pun terlonjak kaget.

"Kayaknya dari sana, un." Tunjuk Deidara ke arah gedung sekolah tua.

"Coba kita cek!" ajak Naruto berani. Deidara mengangguk mantap.

Benar-benar lelaki sejati. Sayang sekali mereka dianggap uke oleh para seme gila.

.

.

**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**

**PRANG! KOMPRYANG!**

**DEZIGH! DEZIGH!**

**BRUAGHHH!**

"UWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

"_In the pussy! Fucking pussy! Oh shit! Oh shit!_" Deidara dan Naruto memaki-maki gegara jantungan denger suara berisik ditambah dengan suara seperti sekelompok orang lagi perang sambil teriak.

"Asal suara dari sana! Ayo, un!" ajak Deidara.

"Oke!" Naruto mengangguk.

Mereka berlari ke asal suara berada.

Pas nyampe...

"Hei! Kalian!" seru DeiNaru. Mereka semua yang lagi pada perang, menoleh. Mereka sontak kaget melihat ada uke idaman mereka memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya, shock, dan marah.

"L-Lho? Dei?" Yahiko langsung pucet.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Sasori yang juga sama pucetnya dengan Yahiko. Yah, mereka semua pada pucet sih.

"Harusnya kami yang nanya. Kalian ngapain disini? Kok pada berantem, sih? Ada masalah apa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Iya! Tadi kalian langsung kabur aja pas kita semua lagi di WC, gak jelas mau apa kaburnya. Ya kita bingung lah!" Naruto mengiyakan.

"Ehh..etoo..." Kiba sedang cari alasan.

Kenapa mereka kayak takut gitu karena ketahuan berantem sama uke idaman mereka? Karena kalo begitu, sang uke pasti akan nanya-nanya dan malah ngejauhin mereka sampai mereka baikan lagi. Sang uke itu gak mau mereka berantem, sehingga mereka jauhin dulu mereka sampai mereka semua berbaikan kembali.

Masalahnya, para seme ganteng itu gak mau dijauhin sang uke dan GAK RELA berbaikan dengan musuh juga saingan.

Mereka tuh pada gak mau ngaku salah dan nggak mau kalah.

"Apa? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ettoo..." para seme ganteng kita berusaha keras nyari alasan logis. Mereka mendadak jadi bodoh kalo urusan begini.

"Kita...kita lagi niru adegan film action!" Sasuke ngeles. Yang lain (para seme) langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan melotot kaget dan tak menyangka kepada Sasuke. Sasuke balas tatapan mereka dengan artian **aku-pun-bingung-mau-jawab-apa-lagi**.

"... Ha?" dua uke itu melongo.

"Ya. Kita lagi memperagakan adegan tawuran anak SMU dari film action yang kemarin kami tonton." Gaara ngeles. Kayaknya dia udah gak ada ide mau ngasih alasan apa ke uke-nya jadi dia ngikut aja apa kata Sasuke.

Ngeliat Gaara ngedukung alasan Sasuke, yang lain ikut-ikutan.

"Iya, Nar! Kemarin film actionnya tentang tawuran anak pelajar! Seru banget! Jadinya kita peragain aja disini!" Kiba berkata.

"Bener! Tapi karena gak mau ditangkap guru sama penjaga sekolah, jadinya kita peragain disini." Nagato ikut-ikutan.

"Habis kencing terus meragain adegan tawuran, un?" mata Deidara memincing. Ia merasa aneh kepada teman-temannya yang aneh itu.

Para seme langsung gelagapan panik.

"I-Iya! Awalan di filmnya tuh anak-anak pelajar lagi kencing di WC, terus mereka saling ngelirik sengit ke temen-temennya. Setelah itu mereka langsung kabur dari WC dan tawuran di halaman sekolah! Kemudian mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena membuat keributan!" yang lain (sekali lagi, para seme) melotot kaget ngedenger alasan dari Yahiko yang nyambung (kayaknya?).

"Hu'uh! Pada awalnya tuh emang mereka musuhan, terus nggak sengaja ketemu di WC!" halah, alasan apa itu dari Shino?

"Oooooohhh..." kedua uke idaman para seme itu ngangguk-ngangguk kayak orang lagi DJ-an. (bukan Dewa Jashin!)

Katakan saja, tak apa-apa. Kalo dua uke itu bego.

"Kok gak ngajak kita, sih? Kan seru!" Naruto mulai cemberut. Di mata para uke yang mengidam-idamkan Naruto (tentu kita sudah tahu) langsung merona melihatnya.

"Kami gak mau ngelukain kalian, say- hmmph!" Shikamaru langsung ngebekep mulut Gaara yang hampir mau mengumbar rahasia laknat mereka.

"Apa tadi?"

"Say, un?"

Kedua uke tersebut memiringkan sedikit kepala mereka, tak mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan Gaara tadi.

Sontak membuat para seme merona dan hampir ingin tersenyum sensual ke arah mereka karenanya.

"Ooh. Si Gaara tadi mau bilang 'sayang sekali'." Itachi menjawab dengan dusta.

"Huh, gak seru, un. Kita kan juga mau ikut seru-seruan." Deidara cemberut. Para seme yang mengidamkan Deidara hampir aja mau tersenyum kalau saja ego mereka tak menahannya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi, un. Aku malas berada disini." Deidara mengajak mereka semua untuk segera minggat dari sana. Masalahnya, si Deidara pernah ngeliat hantu cewek belanda pake gaun merah dan payung merah di sekolah tua itu. Dari tadi dia udah gak betah disana.

Secara para seme kelas dua SMU itu tau alasan Deidara ingin cepat keluar dari sana, mereka langsung menghampiri Deidara dengan berbagai macam perilaku.

"Sini, jangan takut. Ada gue." Hidan ngerangkul pundak Deidara. Hidan langsung kena tendang dari Tobi sehingga Hidan terhempas jauh dari Deidara.

"Tobi ada disini! Jadi akan melindungi Deidara-sen-" poor Tobi. Tobi yang tadinya hendak menggenggam tangan Deidara, langsung kena jambakan rambut dengan keras dari Yahiko dan menariknya jauh dari Deidara.

Dan Deidara sama sekali gak nyadar perilaku mereka yang di mata orang tuh tak wajar. Deidara malah nganggep kalo mereka pada bercanda.

"Gue pernah buat takut hantu belandanya kok, Dei. Jadi _don't worry_. Aghh!" Yahiko yang lagi ngomong di sebelah Deidara sambil tangan aktif mengusap punggung Deidara, langsung kena tabok papan tulis kecil dari Sasori yang entah dapet dari mana. Deidara nganggep itu bercanda. Sasori langsung narik Yahiko yang lagi meringis kesakitan ke arah dinding. Poor Yahiko, mukanya pas banget nabrak dinding terdekat dan hidungnya menjadi korban tabrakan.

"Dia bohong, Dei. Sebenernya dia tuh takut." Sasori berbisik ke dekat telinga Deidara. Sesekali tangannya menggerayangi punggung Deidara dan hampir nyampe ke bagian empuk di bawah. (bilang aja pantat)

Tapi, sayang sekali, Sasori langsung kena bekepan dari Nagato dan ditariknya jauh dari Deidara. Nagato hendak ngomong ke Deidara, tapi langsung kena tempelengan dari Itachi.

Deidara cuma ketawa-ketawa aja ngeliat tingkah laku mereka yang dianggepnya bercanda. Padahal mah serius.

Tak kalah dengan para seme kelas satu SMU. Mereka pun berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari uke-nya.

"Naru, sini, gue anterin ke kan- ARGH!" Kiba langsung kena jambakan maut dari Shino pas Kiba ngobrol sama Naruto, sang uke idaman.

"Mendingan kita ke taman aja, liat serangga." Shino langsung kena tendangan di bagian kemaluan dari Shikamaru.

"Liat serangga itu membosankan. Mendingan kita ke atap sekolah a-" poor Shikamaru. Dia malah kena cambukan dari kepangan rambut Neji.

"Mendingan kita ke toilet lagi aja." Sepertinya Neji bermaksud mesum, sehingga dia langsung kena geplakan dari Gaara.

"Kita ke kelas aja, Naru." Gaara merangkul Naruto, tapi dia langsung kena tendangan di punggung dari Sasuke sehingga dia terhempas.

"Sama gue aja." Sasuke lah pemenangnya. Dia berhasil membawa sang uke idaman yang pada aslinya orang bego atau kelewat polos ya? Sementara saingannya jalan kayak kakek-kakek kena encok di belakang SasuNaru. Poor you all.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Persaingan Para Seme=**

.

.

.

"Sialan si Sasuke. Dia ngerebut uke gue." Gaara ngeluh alias ngolok.

"Eh, rakun, Naru punya gue." Shikamaru menimpali.

"Apa kata lo, nanas?" Neji menimpali.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga saling memandang sengit hingga kelihatan ada kilat di antara mereka.

"HALOOOO~~" Naruto alias sang uke idaman membuka pintu kamar mereka. Kebetulan mereka tuh sekamar untuk menghemat.

Mereka bertiga langsung senyum-senyum.

"Haaaaiiii..." mereka bertiga serontak menyapa balik Naruto.

"Lagi pada ngapain, nih?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman 24 karat.

"Lagi mikirin ka- hmmph!" Shikamaru kembali membekap mulut Gaara dengan dasi sekolah Sasuke yang ngambil entah dari mana. Empunya dasi lagi gak ada.

"Lo gak boleh ngebongkar rahasia nista kita, dodolipet. Lo pake bo'ong dikit, napa?" Shikamaru berbisik kepada Gaara. Disahut anggukan kecil dari Gaara.

"Oh ya, mana si teme?" tanya Naruto sambil dengan santainya duduk di atas karpet tempat teman-temannya duduk. Mereka bertiga langsung panas ngedenger Naruto, sang uke, nyariin si ayam sok keren.

"Tauk." Jawab mereka judes.

"Oi."

Mereka pada noleh ke asal suara.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Flame diterima asal harus login dan tidak pakai bahasa kasar. :D

R & R?


End file.
